Love is a Noose
by Winder
Summary: Durzo loves Kylar and it's driving him nuts! When Kylar finds out he leaves Kylar for good. However what if Kylar fallows after him with mixed feelings that need to be sorted with Durzo's help?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a noose **

**Summery:** Durzo loves Kylar and it's driving him nuts! When Kylar finds out he leaves Kylar for good. However what if Kylar fallows after him with mixed feelings that need to be sorted with Durzo's help?

**Author note**: Hiya! This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction or any type of story that doesn't have to do with my own characters or anything so please be gentle! No flaming by the way. I know Kylar ends up with Elene in the end and I like them as a couple however I always like the Durzo/Kylar couple too.

**Warning: **This is slash/yaoi/malexmale so if you don't like it then please leave.

**Pairing: **Durzo/Kylar, Elene/Kylar, Logan/Kylar, and Durzo/Momma K However it will end with Durzo/Kylar.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night Angel Series this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

Durzo cursed the Night Angels and any of the other gods that he had heard of. How had this happened? It was something he had always told himself to stay away from. Love was a noose! He told himself that over a million times! Did he still not get it! Even over seven hundred years of living, having his wife's and kids dieing on him, and he still couldn't get it through his skull!

It wasn't his fault though! How could it have been! He had slowly fallen for them and couldn't stop himself before it became an addiction! Ever night he would sneak to their house just to watch them breathing peacefully. He would hide in the shadows and erase his presence just to be able to be near them when they were out!

-And it was killing him!

He cursed again taking a huge swing out of the wine skin. Love was a horrible thing indeed.

"Damn you to hell Kylar!" he hissed ignoring the looks of the few people sitting at worn out, termite eaten, round tables not far away from him. He had disguised himself so no one would spread rumors of Durzo Blint's love for Kylar Stern who was the Count Drake's son. More or less anyway. It wasn't the best disguise he could use but it did its part. He had used his Talent this time and made himself look like a heart broken girl. Yes girl. People would defiantly think different of Kylar if they thought that he swung for the other side. He didn't want to ruin the boys hard built up reputation.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging 'round this part of the Warrens?" a man with barely any teeth asked.

Durzo looked up not in the least amused. There were five other equally ugly man standing around the man who had been the one too speak. They were missing teeth or their teeth were yellow and rotten. Either bald or had bald patches on their big square heads and their hair was so greasy it looked socked and stuck to their faces. None of them could even come close to Kylar in looks. They weren't even worthy enough to breath the same air as his young apprentice.

"Trying to get drunk enough so I can't see you're horse shit faces." He said in the best feminine voice he could muster.

They all chuckled at that and he went back to ignoring them. "Why don't we just take you to our guild den and take turns fucking you. You wouldn't mind that would you missy?" the obvious leader sneered leaning across the table.

Fucking somebody did sound like fun but not them. He had thought of banging Kylar plenty of times, especially when he was training the boy. The way the sweat slid down his perfect muscles, how his hair was matted to his face, his flushed cheeks, and his eyes, full of determination, hatred, and love. It was as if the boy was begging to be fucked! Durzo had almost lost to temptation more then a few times. He had even planned out how he would do it, like any professional wetboy, he would knock the boy to the ground while they were training and use hi Talent to hold the boy down and silence him. That would be rape though and he didn't want that for Kylar.

Durzo sighed.

"If you leave me alone now I wont kill you." He said standing up and picking up two more skin bags that he would bring to his safe house.

The guildrats laughed out loud at that. They probably thought it was hilarious to see one girl who, they thought was drunk, tell them 'she' was going to kill six men.

If he weren't in such a bad mood he would have smirked. Instead he turned around and headed for the door so he could head home. Like everyday Kylar would come over to train with him for a few hours and 'like everyday' Durzo would have to hold back his love for his apprentice. He needed at least three hours of sleep or he would feel like a fat hog lugging around its body all day.

He made it out the door before the men noticed and went after him.

"Hey! Where do you think your going whore!" they yelled chasing after him. In inhuman speed Durzo whipped out six daggers that he had hidden in the sleeves of his tunic and threw them at them aiming at each of the men's hearts. They were all dead in a matter of seconds. It was normal for life to end like this. He wasn't killing anything of value. That he was sure of.

Taking another swing from the swinskin he sighed and dropped his disguise. Maybe he would head over to Momma K before heading home.

Kylar yawned as he sat up in his bed. He had promised Logan that he would hang out with him for the day. Until he had to train with Master Blint that is. He threw his feet over the bed and walked over to two steaming buckets of water, wondering what was wrong with his Master lately.

Blint seemed to be out of it a lot and Kylar had actually been able to land some punches on him. However he had paid dearly for it when Durzo got him back ten times harder. It was also strange when the wetboy pinned him down longer then normal or held him to the wall and stood a little to close.

He shrugged it off as he finished bathing and slipping on fresh clothes. He didn't know what Logan had planned for the day but he hoped it would be interesting, and knowing the blond boy it would be.

A sudden knock on his door made him jump and he cursed lowly. He was a trained wetboy for the mother of the Night Angels! Just a little knock on his door had startled him! Sighing he walked over to the thick wooden door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Hello Kylar. You ready to go?" Logan questioned with a huge smile on his face as he stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

Kylar smiled and shook his head. Leave it up to Logan to meet him at his door. "Almost." He chuckled moving the out of the way to allow the taller male in his room. "I just have to grave something." He left his friend standing by the door as he walked over to his bed. Getting down on his knees he graved just one small dagger and quickly hid it under his tunic. Kylar knew he probable wouldn't need it but he always wanted to be prepared, just like how Master Blint had trained him.

When he turned around he saw Logan staring at him in a strange way. He knew that look from somewhere but he couldn't place his finger on it so he just shrugged it off as he stood up. "We going now?" He asked with a smirk walking passed Logan.

They started walking down the huge staircase before Logan started talking again. "I planed the most interesting day for us. I think it will be quiet the experience." Logan's deep voice made Kylar's nerves seem to jump as he just noticed how close they where standing next to each other.

He smiled cheekily as he looked up at the short giant. "It better be! We can't lose any of our precious daylight hours."

Durzo looked up from a new poison he was trying when he heard the door of the safe house open. Seeing Kylar enter made him relax slightly and move his hands away from the poison darts he was ready to throw if it was anyone else. Without saying a word to the boy he went back to finish his chart on the new liquid.

"What are we practicing today Master Blint?" he asked coming to stand in front of the small covered desk.

Durzo froze for a split second before continuing with what he was doing. No matter what he thought Kylar seemed to be happier then usual. "What did you do today boy?" he asked pretending to pay more attention to the poison then to his answer. The boy was probably confessed by this sudden, out-of-the-blue question because he didn't answer for a moment.

"I was with Logan the whole day Master." He replied obediently.

Logan! Sometimes Durzo hated when his apprentice spent time with the athletic boy. He hated to admit it but he was jealous of their close relationship. Logan was a competitor for him no matter how he looked at it. _Maybe if I kill Logan-. _He stopped that thought almost as soon as it had started. He couldn't do that! How dare he even think about that!

"Master Blint!"

Kylar's sudden shout made him jump as he noticed the toxic chemical was being spilt on the desk and falling to the dirty wooden floor.

"Shit!"

Cursing Durzo jumped up fast making the chair smash agent the ground and break.

Irritated as hell now Blint quickly walked around the worn wooden desk and pulled the boy out of the room before closing and locking the door.

Lock. Unlock. Lock.

"Is there something your not telling me?"

Durzo spun around so quickly that there heads crashed together and they both took a step back from the impact. This time they both cursed.

"Master! What is wrong with you these days! You've been acting really strange for the last two months now!" Kylar shouted rubbing the soreness out of his head.

Had he been? He knew that he was acting a little off but he didn't think anyone else but himself had noticed.

_Your what's wrong with me._ "That is none of you're business-boy." He said crossing his arms and looking down at his trainee. Was Kylar always that small? The boy's head didn't even reach his shoulders.

"I know that your jobs are none of my business, Master Blint, but when it starts to affect our training I believe it is."

Durzo didn't let the shock show on his face at this straight forwardness. Kylar would never speak to him like that. He knew that he would be beaten if he ever talked back to Durzo. Out of old habit he kicked the boys feet from underneath him not to surprised when Kylar softened the fall by catching himself at the last moment.

"You better watch your tongue." He said sharply. He didn't really want to hurt the boy, but he knew if he didn't then he would look even more suspicious.

"Sorry Master. I spoke out of line."

It was such a 'Kylar' thing to say that Durzo wanted to yell at him! How dare he look so cute saying that while picking himself off the floor! Who else could do that!

"Get out. I wont be teaching you anything today."

Kylar kicked angrily at the ground as he walked down the empty Warrens ally ways. He knew he should have been hiding in the shadows, especially while wearing his wetboy grays, but he just felt like thinking at the moment.

Maybe that had been the wrong question to ask. Maybe he shouldn't be asking Master Blint anything. He could just fallow him and find out. If he got caught however he was sure there was going to be hell to pay.

The boy smirked as he headed back to his Masters house. He would hide around there until. Durzo left and then he could fallow him. Kylar smiled at the irony of that plan when he noticed how much it sounded like his old guildrat plan he had made years ago.

The night was quickly approaching, covering everything with a dark blanket of stars. Durzo quietly left his house making sure all the traps were set and all the locks were sealed tightly. He had nothing to do and felt bad for snapping at Kylar. He shouldn't have done that, but if he didn't then the boy would have defiantly known something was up.

_This is such a pedophile thing. I'm seven hundred years older then him for gods' sakes!_

Even so Durzo could only sigh to himself when he was back at the boys bedroom window. However the boy wasn't there.

Now that was strange. Kylar always told him when he was going on a job. He wouldn't give him to many details on what it was but Durzo never really told him much either. –But not even telling him he had a mission?

Durzo swallowed hard. That seemed really cold of Kylar.

_I'll do find the brat and train him until he can't stand._

With that thought Durzo leapt off the tree branch he was using and disappeared into the shadows happy to be back in his unofficial home.

Kylar raised his eyebrows in interest as he fallowed his Master to his house. Now what could Durzo be doing at his home? This time of night too. It made no sense; he was usually sleeping by this time. Maybe he came to apologize? No. This was Durzo he was thinking about. Apologizes were defiantly not his thing. Then maybe he was coming to get Kylar for a mission. Not likely. Durzo hadn't taken him on a job since he was thirteen.

Before he could continue on his guessing game the professional wetboy slipped into the shadows and disappeared. Sighing in irritation Kylar tried to guess the next place his Master would go.

"Here goes nothing."

Durzo froze when he heard someone mumbling above his head. He knew that voice. It was Kylar. That didn't make any sense. What was the boy doing?

He watched with pride as the boy jumped from the tree and onto the nearest building so silently and quickly that any normal person wouldn't have seen it. Of coarse since Durzo wasn't exactly what you might call normal he could see the boy.

_Now what's he up to?_

Not even giving it a second thought he fallowed the boy.

Kylar cursed out load to himself. He had been wrong! He had thought for sure that Durzo would come here! Momma K had clearly said though that she had only seen him last night. Now there was no way that he would be able to find his Master.

_I thought for sure he'd be here._ Sighing he jumped back on top of the roof quietly. This was just great. Now he was going to have to figure out where Durzo was or just fallow him the next night. A swift cool breeze passed over him making him shiver. Why was his Master being so secretive lately? Couldn't he trust him even just a little? They had known each other for years and still Durzo probably wouldn't trust him with the stupid patch that held all of the garlic clovers in it that the older man liked so much.

"Why dose he like though things?" Kylar mumbled to himself jumping to the next roof. "They taste nasty and they smell funny." He grumbled remembering when he had tried one.

"You don't like it?"

The sudden sound of his Master's deep voice startled him making his reaction seconds to late to grave his weapon.

Durzo was already standing with a knife to the back of his neck and another one on the front of his throat.

"Cold greeting." Kylar said slightly relief to now know where his master was. However Durzo had probably fallowed him here.

"I know. I don't want you to hop away before I could catch you though. I want to ask you why you're fallowing me."

_Because you wont tell me anything._ Kylar spun around skillfully not getting his throat slit open and faced the taller man. He was going to ask him right now. If Durzo felt like killing him after then so be it. "Why have you been so off lately?" he demanded clenching his hands in fist at his sides.

"What are you talking about?" Durzo hissed moving the blades somewhat closer.

"You know what I mean! You've almost missed some of your hits a few times in the last month, you've spilt dangerous poisons in most of your safe houses forcing you to move more then you normally would, whenever you do anything you don't seem that into it, an your constantly spacing out! In all the years I've known you you've never been like this! So I'll ask you again, what's been going on with you lately!" he shouted not caring how loud his voice was. So what if some of the young guildrats heard him? It's not like they would be able to see them, no matter how well their eyes worked in the dark.

The old wetboy glared at him. "You want to know?" he questioned pushing the blades uncomfortably close to the flesh on his neck. Even so Kylar was not going to back down.

"Yes."

"Fine."

There was a moment of hesitation from Durzo which was unnatural coming from someone like him but the next thing that Kylar knew was that a pair of cold rough lips were pressed agents his. Durzo was kissing him! What was going on here! When his master finally pulled back Kylar found that he couldn't seem to form words. All he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish. _What the hell!_

The knifes were lowered and placed back in there sheathes quickly. "I'm leaving and you are not to fallow me. If you go back to any of my safe houses I wont be there. Don't look for me either. As of now I am no longer your Master. We are strangers."

_No._ When the man turned his back on the boy Kylar graved his wrist. He didn't want the older man to leave. Even if he had friends like Logan, Momma K, or the Count and his family, he couldn't imagine a life without the cold-hearted bastard.

"Master…Durzo, please."

"Kylar I can't keep doing this. You're in love with Elene and if you don't love me I can't be around you." The man sighed but didn't pull away.

"Bu-."

"No." Durzo's voice suddenly became harsh as he ripped his hand away. That motion threw the boy off balance making him take a step forward to regain it. Durzo turned around to face him fully pressing his hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye Kylar."

At though two words Kylar felt his heart smash as he watched his master fade into the darkness of the night. What the hell was going on here?

It hit him that if he didn't move he would lose the older man forever. He reached out again, he was sure that there was no way Durzo could have gotten away that fast. However his hand was meet with nothing but cold air. "Durzo!" he shout as loud as he could, certain that he had waken the dead. It couldn't be true. The man that had walked into his life and saved him from a crappy life as a guildrat had just slipped back out and left him there. But it couldn't be true! Master Blint had to come back!

Kylar spun around and ran as fast as he could to the count's house. He knew Durzo better then anyone in something's. He had to be able to know where his master was thinking on leaving. There was no way the boy was going to let Durzo leave him without a fight.

TBC

So what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a Noose Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hey guys what's up? I know it's almost been year or so since I've updated this and longer since I've read the books, but I've been busy with other stories. I don't think I'll post the third chapter for another while since I also have about three other stories that need to be updated but I will finish this one for you. I was wondering if maybe anyone would be interested in being my Bata reader or something like that. (Even though I have no idea what that means, but people with Bata readers seem to have really good stories.)) Oh and no thieving Bata readers. Anyways enjoy.

Kylar walked into the Count's room lighter then the summer air that blew in through the open window. He couldn't wait till morning, fearing that it would be to late. However he also did not want to disrupt the Count's wife as she slept curled into his side. Kylar couldn't help but let a small smile creep over his face as he observed the couple that was wrapped up loving into each other's arms. They really did love each other wholly.

Placing his hand gently over Rimbold's mouth, he shook the man quiet forcefully with his free hand. Count Drake was up quicker then he had excepted. The man tried to yell, most likely thinking that the boy was a thief of some sort. Why he thought the thief would wake him up was beyond Kylar but he made a 'shush' like sound allowing Drake to hear his voice so he would know it was Kylar. When the young wetboy was sure that Count wasn't going to yell and wake up his wife by accident he removed his hand standing upright by the mans bed.

"Kylar? What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be in 'bed'?" Count Drake asked emphasizing on 'bed' since he knew that Kylar had been busy with recent missions.

Remembering why he was here brought back a new wave of fresh pain to the boy as he slouched over slightly. Tonight his Master, someone who had saved him from a life worse then death, had just left without even giving him time to think the situation over fully. Kylar was embarrassed to find that he had to clear his throat so his voice wouldn't crake when he spoke.

"Durzo is gone. He left and he told me not to look for him." The boy said not able to look the count in the eye as he folded his arms behind his back. "I was hoping maybe you would know where he would go?"

Count Drake was silent as he thought over what the boy had said. "You mean to tell me he just left without any reason?" he questioned sounding confused. "That doesn't sound like Durzo. He would never leave without a good reason. He's to rational."

The boy flinched at the words. He couldn't tell Rimbold. Even if he'd treated Kylar like a son over all the years the boy had been living in his house. It would be too strange. Not only that but he was sure that if he said anything Drake would never look at him the same way again.

"Kylar, what happened?"

Shrugging his shoulders Kylar found that he couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't tell a lie to this man. "I-I just need to know if you would know where he would go. Please Count Drake this is very important. I can't imagine living without the garlic munching bastard." He chuckled trying at some humor to lessen the Count's suspension.

The man eyed Kylar as he thought it over in his mind. After awhile he just sigh shaking his head.

"If Durzo doesn't want to be found then it's next to impossible to find him." Kylar felt his shoulders drop at the thought of never being able to talk to his Master again. "However I'll keep my ears open and look around for him. You should also check out some of the places you'd think he'd be. Like the brothels or his safe houses."

Wincing at the reminder that Durzo did go fuck many women in those places he shook his head. "The safe house will be a no go though. He already told me he wouldn't be in any of them."

"Which is the more reason for you to look there." Count Drake said with an encouraging smile as he gripped the boy's arm in reassurance. "I want you to get some sleep now. Chance's of finding that guy right now is zero. Besides don't you have a day planned with Logan tomorrow?"

Seeing how the older man had a point Kylar nodded his head with an almost daze look on his face. "Yes." He said flinching back and crouching down when Rimbold's wife shifted in her sleep probably becoming awaked from the sound of Kylar's voice.

Before the boy left though he bowed slightly to the Count. "Thank you."

"If I didn't help you find him Kylar what sort of friend would I be?" the older man chuckled before laying back down in his bed.

Kylar watched his eyes slip closed as he walked back over to the window again. He might as well leave that way if he entered. At least that's what he figured.

Sighing he landed softly in his room walking over to his bed and kneeling down in front of it. Pulling his wetboy chest from underneath the large bed he then stood up and started to peel off his wetboy greys.

He wondered if maybe he hadn't gone after Durzo then maybe this would all be different. Durzo wouldn't have left and Kylar would have continued to be completely oblivious to the whole thing. Somehow though that seemed like a wrong idea. _Why can't things be simple? _

Sighing once again the boy pulled the bottom of his pants up, tying the strings loosely before slipping into the chilled sheets. If only he could share his bed with Elene, then he would never have to come home to an empty bed and it would have human warmth to it, contrasting the cold nothingness he had to crawl into every night.

His body froze when he realized what Durzo had been talking about. He was madly in love with Elene. It must have been killing his master to hear Kylar ranting on and on about how beautiful and wonderful Elene was. He covered his face with his hands groaning when he realized how selfish he'd been.

Biting his lip he turned over to his side clutching his pillow with fisted hands. How had he not noticed this sooner? –But his heart belonged to Elene, it always had, ever since he could remember he'd been watching over and protecting her. Even if she thought he was dead she was still so alive in his mind. He knew though that he could never have her. She was much too pure to ever understand what did he and accept it.

Although it rose up a question for him. What would it feel like to be protected? To be loved and know that they would always be there for you. Maybe it would be like one of those storybooks Momma K loved reading so much, although she would never admit it. _To proud I guess._

Letting his eyes close the boy thought through all that had happened that day. It certainly wasn't going to go under his boring list.

-Rarw!-

Kylar shifted in his bed hearing a soft voice carry though his room like a sweet scent of spicy cinnamon. He liked the voice he realized after he listened to it for a few more moments. The thing he didn't like though was that there was someone in his room and he hadn't sensed them.

Slowly he cracked his eyes open sighing in relief when he saw it was just Logan.

"A little early aren't you?" he asked as he sat up with a yawn stretching his hands behind his head. He smirked when Logan jumped slightly in what must have been shock to the boy's sudden conciseness. It was quiet funny though seeing someone as tall as Logan being startled by someone not even half his height.

"Not at all actually." Logan chuckled regaining his compositor as he crossed one of his strong long legs over the other. "I've been here since the appointed time."

The boy tilted his head in confusion. Then how long had Logan been here for? "Um, what time is it?" he asked as he threw the blankets off and stood up stretching out his back as he did so.

"I believe it's an hour or two after the time we agreed to meet." Logan said watching as Kylar did his morning stretches.

However Kylar stiffened after hearing the words leave Logan's mouth. "You mean I've been sleeping that long? But then that means that I've wasted most of our time together since…" he trailed off as he thought about it. Having Durzo go missing meant that he didn't need to meet his master for practice. So he could spend the whole day with Logan. Besides it would be pointless to try and find Durzo in the day, he was too sneaky to ever be caught like that. Turning to face Logan with a half-hearted smile he sat on the edge of his bed placing his feet flat on the floor. "You want to spend the day together Logan? It could be fun." He suggested chuckling when Logan's face lit up.

"You mean you don't have any lessons with Master Tulii today?" the giant questioned making it over to Kylar's bed in two gigantic strides. "Is he sick?"

Kylar scratched the back of his head as he thought about what to say. "Um no he's just, um done teaching me for the summer." He lied chuckling nervously when Logan eyed him in a weird way.

The older male just shook his head placing a heavy meaty hand on Kylar's shoulder. "Well that's great! I get you all to myself then!"

Kylar just chuckled silently to himself at the enthusiasm of his friend before reaching into the chest at the end of his bed for a proper looking tunic. Spending all day with Logan didn't sound so bad. _Besides it might give me more chances to scout out places to look for Durzo._

"I'll just need to get dressed and then I'll be already to head out with you." The smaller boy said with a smile as he also pulled out a pair of fitting pants.

Logan nodded his head in understanding before he slowly made his way out of the room. Once he was gone Kylar turned to the large window in his room clutching the shirt in his hands as he glared just the slightest at a bird that decided to perch upon one of the many branches singing a merry tune, completely unaware of the sudden foul mood that was erupting from the lean man in the room. Turning his gaze to the deep blue of the sky Kylar couldn't help but let his scowl melt away into a small smile. _This is going to be one game of cat and mouse._ —And it was a game he was aiming to win.

**Author Note: **Okay yeah, I know this chapter is really short but I still have to get a few things sorted out before I can go any further but I hope you liked it. Sorry there wasn't any Kylar X Durzo, but I did drop hints of Logan X Kylar for people who like that pairing. ^^;; Sorry to keep everyone waiting! It should never take that long to update another chapter for this story every again!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY REASON I WROTE THIS CHAPTER!

**With love,**

Winder 


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a noose

Chapter 3

Kylar nearly chocked on the apple he'd been eating when Logan tried to sweetly refuse the girl standing on the corner. She probably thought that he would be an easy catch, after all they normally had an easy time drawing in the young, curious nobles who would afterwards pay extra in order to make sure they kept their mouths shut. The poor girl didn't know though that he was far to much of a gentleman to want to partake in any sort of activities that she specialized in.

Deciding that he'd had his fill of fun at his friends torment Kylar wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, drawing her attention to him as he tapped her noes gently with the unbitten part of the apple.

"Sorry but I don't think he's very interested." He chuckled as he slipped a hand into his coin purse and pulled out one single gold coin, the only one he had with a scratch across it, before pressing it in her hand. "Good try though."

He removed his arm as he brought himself to stand next to a brightly blushing Logan as he watched the young female stare at the small object in her hand. From the look on her face it was as if she couldn't understand if he was trying to make fun of her or if he was trying to be nice, to be fair though he was aiming for a bit of both.

"Have a nice day." He grinned with a small wave of his hand, sinking his teeth into the bright green fruit while the girl opened her mouth before she shook her head and disappeared around the corner, most likely to strike up another deal.

"Thank you Kylar, I was running out of ways to refuse her politely." The giant of a man said while he placed a heavy hand on the much smaller males shoulder.

"I could see that." Kylar smirked as he ducked under the arm and spun around, bringing them back into the lively bustle of the days market crowed.

He heard Logan protest for a moment, seeming to be stuck in the same place and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter when he saw that even though the guy was huge and could easily shove people out of the way, Logan was actually trying to slid by everyone without knocking them over and disrupting the flow of traffic.

_He's way to friendly for his own good. _The young wet boy thought as he took another bite before tossing the core at a particularly unstable looking vendor leg.

The wooden structure creaked and groaned loudly before it snapped and sent the entire structure toppling over, spilling all of it's merchandise into the streets as the owner let out a screech, trying to collect it all before the crowed spilled in. However with everyone else in the street greedily trying to snatch up the fallen goods it left a clear path over to the side for the large man to fit through. It seemed that Logan was far to distracted though, his eyes wide and watching in a mixed look of horror and interest as the people fought one another.

Slipping a coin out of the purse of a nearby stranger Kylar flicked it at his friend and snickered when it bounded off of his head with ease, pulling him out of his trance and making his feet follow along the path that had been cleared for him. Of course though not before he could swoop down and pick the coin back up.

"Do you have any idea what happened there?" The older male questioned as he looked back at the people crushing each other while handing the small object back to his friend.

While his head was turned though Kylar discreetly placed it back from where he'd taken it from, smiling up at his friend innocently when Logan turned back to him.

"Must have been a mistake when the thing was being built you know? If he got it made by though people down by the docks I wouldn't be surprised, everyone knows their wood is full of worms." He said as he shrugged before continuing on once more. "So what else do you want to do?" He questioned as he felt the vibrations of Logan's steps while the giant of a man stood beside him.

"I'm not sure. I don't normally get to have you this long." Logan said with a large, white toothed grin while Kylar just smiled back up at him.

"Well I'm all your for now, no lessons, no training, no missions..."

"Missions?"

_Oo, shouldn't have let that slip. _

"What type of missions do you do?" Logan asked as Kylar pressed his lips together tightly, as if cursing his mouth for his own stupidity.

People in Logan's rank, and even Kylar's didn't have missions. Missions were for soldiers, or killers. He was just so use to talking to Durzo about these things around this time that it had completely slipped his mind. He shouldn't have been mentioning this around anyone else but he'd let his guard down.

"Um, when I do things for Count Drake or his wife I call them missions. Just to make it more interesting." The wet boy lied smoothly as he tried to play it off with a cool sounding air.

Logan seemed to eye him for a moment longer, after a moment though he accepted the lie and nodded his head.

"Why am I not surprised Kylar?" He chuckled as said male forced himself to laugh along with him.

_If only you knew. _

Sometimes it made the young assassin wonder what people would say, do, or think if they found out what he really did, what he really was. If Logan knew would he still be here right now? Would he still be laughing and carrying on with Kylar as if they had been born brothers?-or would he have turned away at the very idea of it? Not that he regretted becoming what he was though, Durzo had taught him how to survive and given him a fighting chance when there was nothing left.

The memories of his master ruined his light mood and Kylar felt his shoulder's drop with the weight of regret as he thought back on the man's words from the day before. He'd been keeping his eyes open for Durzo, his ears too, but the man was way to good at disappearing like smoke for his own good and it made the boy wonder if maybe he'd left the city.

The thought made his stomach turn.

He stilled didn't know what he was going to say though, or even what he was going to do once he saw his master again, _ if ever_, his brain chipped in bitterly while his mood darkened even more. The words of the man yesterday had left his head spinning in a world wind of confusion that made Kylar feel like a helpless eight year old again. Not knowing what to do or where to go and instead just following along with the poison that others fed him while whispering lies of the world they knew nothing about.

In his mind when he thought of Elene the emotions were clear and crisp. He loved her. To much to want to drag her down into his world of darkness, filth, murder, and secrets that he had created, but enough to watch and protect her from afar, always wishing her happiness and hoping that some day she would be able to find someone who would make her smile and hold her when she cried. As much as he wanted that to be him though he knew it would never work. He was just far to dirty to be able to have something so pure.

Durzo though was just as dirty as he was, even more so considering that he'd been the one to open the door of the world that Kylar found himself consumed with now. For a moment the boy found himself boiling with a deep hatred for not being able to have the pureness that he so strive for and wanted so badly to hold in his grim covered fingers, but as quickly as the anger had been there it faded. After all Durzo had simply pulled him out of the dirt when he'd stumbled blindly and forced the boy to continue living, to fight hard for what mattered to him and had educated him in things that Kylar wouldn't have even known were real. He hadn't dragged the boy into his world, he'd raised Kylar high in it so that he could stand on his own two feet and no longer had to drown in the thick, dark waters. And for that Kylar knew he could never truly hate the man.

But love?

The boy raised a hand to his head when he suddenly felt it pounding and a small groan slipped passed his lips.

He hated thinking of these things, all the possibility made his head spin.

"Kylar? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Logan asked a large hand was suddenly on his shoulder, spinning him around so he was face to face the the crouching giant that was looking him straight in the eye. "Are you okay? Should we sit down for a bit?"

Dropping his hand from his head with a light chuckle Kylar gently patted his friends arm in order to get him to drop his hands before he shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm find Logan, just thinking about something." He said, probably telling the truth for the first time that day.

"Maybe you should sit down for a moment? The heat could be making you sick."

Sighing at his friend's worry Kylar allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the nearest doorway along the market. There was no use in trying to argue with Logan, he'd found that out years ago. Sitting down on the steps that lead up to some unknown persons home Kylar rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, raising a single brow when the other boy pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You feel a little warm Kylar."Logan said with a frown as he stood up to his full towering height. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

Although he didn't really know where he was going Kylar still felt as if he was watching his friend go the wrong way as Logan moved against the flow of the others around him, trying not to, but accidentally bumping people and knocking them over as he walked.

Sighing again as he lost the sight of the tall male in the crowd, _I didn't even know that was possible_, Kylar found his eyes drifting and instead watching as others walked pass, completely unaware of his presence and sharp eyes picking up ever detail that they tried so hard to hide. He amused himself with secrets of their privet lives for awhile until his eyes suddenly seemed to freeze in place.

Standing in the middle of the crowed and yet somehow not getting knocked over was a man, a very familiar man who seemed to be watching him with all the skill that Kylar used to watch others and he sudden felt very exposed and slightly threatened in the small place he was sitting in.

Than the man smirked, and Kylar felt his heart stop.

He knew that smirk, it didn't matter if everything else had changed or not, he knew that cocky, smug smirk as if it had been burned into his brain when he was a baby. To top it all off, and maybe add insult to injury the man even raised a leaf to his lips and bit into it before turning on his heels and disappearing with the crowd.

Kylar felt his body move without his permission as he shot up and chased after the 'stranger', forgetting that he was told to stay seated and instead running after the other.

It had been a garlic clover.

"Garlic munching asshole." He found himself hissing as he darted through the thick throngs of people and hearing fights break out over who had shoved who, not knowing that the one at true fault was already long gone.

When the man had come back into view he was still along way ahead of the boy, but the crowd was thinning out thankfully and he knew he was going to catch up eventually. As the people seemed to disappear, now only the rare few scattered here and there, hanging out in doorways and windows, Kylar ignored their questioning stares as he continued his chase.

He was not losing a second time and Durzo was going to have to try harder if he wanted to shake Kylar off.

His feet moved faster, barely seeming to touch the ground as he watched the figure disappear around a corner and out of his eyesight. When he turned the same corner though his eyes shot wide open when a strong hand reached out to grab his tunic and spin him around quickly, slamming him hard into the wall as his head bounced off of it with a sickening crunch.

Large and small white and red dots danced in his vision as he tried vainly to blink them from his view while he felt another hand clasp around his throat, not squeezing to hard but tight enough to let the boy know he meant business.

"You really thought you could catch me like that Kylar? Don't insult me, or yourself." Durzo chuckled as said male finally felt as if his vision was clearing.

He yelped though when he felt his master shove something deep into his mouth with his hand and his eyes went wide as he almost choked.

"Good try though."

The mocking tone seemed to linger in the air for a moment before it seemed to disappear. In fact the very man himself seemed to disappear as Kylar leaned forward and coughed up whatever had been shoved down.

His vision swam for a moment before his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

It was the gold coin with a scratch on it.

Snapping his head around the empty area he felt his mouth slip open slightly as he looked back down at the fallen object.

Hadn't Durzo told him that he was never going to see him again? Was this his idea of a joke? Or was he just screwing around with him? Maybe he was proposing a game?

Kylar felt a smirk pull at his own lips as he leaned down to scoop up the coin. He could play games.

And he would win.

Hu spat on the ground from the rooftop he was on as he watched the small male run back around the corner, maybe to go back and join his giant of a friend or maybe to go back to the place he lived in with the Count. Where ever he was going though the man couldn't find himself to care much as he shifted his shape back to that of his regular self, spitting out to terrible taste of the garlic and briefly wondering how the man could eat that on a daily basis.

For years he'd been wondering how he was going to take down Durzo, and his annoying little apprentice. Just last night though it seemed that the two had given him his answer.

Now fighting on a rooftop was never a good idea, but fighting quiet loudly, on a rooftop, in **his** part of the map was about the dumbest thing they could have done. He couldn't forget his disgust at the confession that the master had made to his apprentice, but it had offered him a perfect plan.

All he had to do was play around a little with the apprentice and wait for the master to think that the boy wasn't looking for him. By keeping Kylar on his toes and mislead it would lead Durzo into thinking that his little pet no longer had any need for him. As soon as Durzo was out of the picture he would be able to take Kylar out no problem and then he could hunt down the number one wetboy and finish him off while he was in mourning.

He just needed Durzo to leave the city for a bit and than Kylar would be done for.

Spitting out the foul taste again a twisted grin made it's way to his lips as he turned away and started walking back towards his own safe house.

**Winder: **There ya go. :) Hope you liked it.


End file.
